


Movie Night

by cxsmicdxst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Movie Night, Oneshot, Toy Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicdxst/pseuds/cxsmicdxst





	Movie Night

“So, which one do you want to see?”  
“It’s up to you; this was your idea.”  
A very absent-minded Keith observed his boyfriend of almost a year, Lance while he went through the various DVDs he had. There was everything from horror movies to romantic comedies, but even if his collection could be called ‘big’, there was not a single one that interested him enough to watch – that’s why, when Lance decided to have a movie night, he didn’t like the idea much. It’ll be boring, he’d said, we’ll be close together, his partner replied, and that way the argument was done.  
Grabbing the popcorn bowl, he threw a few in his mouth as he said slowly, “As long as you don’t pick some Twilight-like shit, I’ll be down for anything.” He didn’t want to rush things though; even watching Lance do normal stuff like picking a movie seemed interesting to him, and he made sure to capture the little movements his face made when seeing something he disliked, or the way he ran his hand through his hair to keep it off his face, or the stupid smile that had won him over in the first place. “Babe, it’s been thirty minutes now; do you think you’ll be done soon?”  
“Well, aren’t you a party pooper,” Lance replied while holding one of the many boxes up in his left hand. “Here, we can watch this.” The box read The Rocky Horror Picture Show, one of the movies Allura, one of his neighbours, had lent him, but that he had never really seen. “I remember mami wouldn’t let me see this when I was little; she said it would scare me.” The Spanish he sometimes used never failed to make him happy; there was so much he could list that he loved about Lance, but his Latin background would always be on the top 3.  
After everything was set, Keith leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, his body covered by his boyfriend’s. Grinning, he felt every nerve on his mind relax as the movie started – but even though he tried, he couldn’t keep up with its pace, often having to ask Lance something none of them really knew the answer to. It led him to become disinterested in it pretty quickly, but he wanted to say nothing due to the apparent excitement in his partner’s tone.  
After an hour after the adventures of Brad and Janet began, he couldn’t help but feel like this was one of the least entertaining movies he had seen in the last few years; he wondered if it was because of its humour, but it didn’t matter to him. Peeking at Lance, he saw his eyes were closed. “Idiot,” he murmured, “why would you even want to have a movie night if you’re just going to fall asleep?” but even though, the smile that formed on his lips while seeing the peaceful look on the other’s face grew with every passing second. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, he moved ever so slightly so Lance could be even more comfortable.  
He decided it would be dumb to keep watching the movie and, grabbing the remote, he switched back to TV and started surfing the different channels, seeing many films about wars, superheroes, spies, and more. He was about to turn it off to take Lance to the bedroom and get some rest when something caught his eye; on Disney Channel, they were showing one of his favourite movies, Toy Story; it was just starting, and suddenly Keith felt a small wave of nostalgia. Haven’t seen this one in forever, he thought as he put the remote down, ready to watch as Woody, Buzz, and their friends learned how to live together in peace.  
-  
He had almost fallen asleep.  
Almost, if it weren’t for Keith’s lips against his skin.  
Opening his eyes after making sure that he wouldn’t notice, Lance watched quietly as his boyfriend changed channels, settling for a kids-oriented one, where they were showing Toy Story. It had been a long time since he had seen it, too; memories of his siblings watching it with him whenever it came on TV flooded his mind and made him smile, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Keith’s dad had done the same thing with him.   
Every now and then he’d move slightly, only to feel his hair being caressed softly, or to bury his face a little bit more each time on his beau’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat and the occasional humming along to the songs from the movie resonating loudly against his ears. He loved just being close to him, but this he wouldn’t change for a thing in the world. The sense of protection and being cared for was a thing he had never expected to find in the other guy, having been rivals ever since they first met in their first year of high school, but he had grown to love him, slowly but surely. It had taken Keith a little longer to realize (and accept) his feelings, but once things were settled it all just fell in place, like pieces of a puzzle.  
The movie was almost onto the credits now, but he didn’t care at all; the sound of Keith quietly singing alone to You’ve Got a Friend in Me while he turned off the TV was everything that he had wanted but didn’t know it until he heard it. Moving aside as gently as he could, he let Lance have the couch for himself for a minute while he put the half-empty popcorn bowl away along with the two barely touched glasses of beer, unknowingly being observed by him.  
Once he was done, he came back to the living room and kneeled down besides Lance. “Babe,” Keith called out, but he was determined to make it seem like he was actually asleep. “Guess you’re dreaming nicely,” and then he felt strong arms grabbing him bridal style. Wow, he thought, it’s like I’m a damsel in distress just now… how corny. But even with those words running through his head, he felt his cheeks redden ever so slightly. It was always nice to feel pampered by him, and every time it happened he made sure to enjoy it – they wouldn’t be everyday with Keith.  
They reached the bedroom moments later, and Keith placed him carefully on top of the bed, covering him with the sheets as soon as his hands were free. In the dark, Lance was sure he wouldn’t be caught, and then he opened his eyes just in time to see him taking off his shirt with his back facing him, his muscles still visible thanks to whatever little light entered through the windows. He lay down next to him afterward, and his arms almost instantly wrapped around Lance’s neck, bringing him towards his warm chest once again – that was the moment that Lance chose to speak up.  
“So, Toy Story, eh? You should sing that song to me someday.”  
He didn’t need to turn the lights on to see just how mortified his boyfriend looked; hugging him by the waist, he listened as Keith gave him an explanation about how he had loved that movie since he was young, and that he left it on because there was nothing better to see. But those were excuses, and Lance knew – he still loved his mullet boy all the same, and he wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.


End file.
